Violet Eyes
by Ms. S Rose
Summary: Siberian blizzards consume a young girl before Russia finds her and saves her. Just a quick onehsot thingy about a random girl.


In the fields of snow, a girl sat under a leafless tree. The only one for miles. her foot prints were covered by the fresh wet snow and her short choppy blonde hair was about the closest thing to a bright warm looking sun for days. Siberia. She was in it.

And she was going to die from the cold in hours.

Things looked grim. Things were dark.

No one was around.

But she was wrong.

"Why are you out here? It's far too cold." A tall smiling man in a tan coat whispered softly.

She couldn't speak because her lips were blue but she didn't know if he would kill her or save her. Either way, this cold would be over with.

"Here," He scooped her up into his arms bridal style, "I'll take you to my house to warm up. I was going to go seal hunting but this is a better find. A beautiful one."

She just snuggled into the warmth of his coat, smelling vodka.

"I am Russia. I embody the snow, the war and culture of this big country. What's your name? Or are your lips still frozen."

"Violet. Like your eyes." She managed to sputter out.

"Da. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Here we are."

He put her on his bed and lit the fireplace.

"Go ahead and get under the blankets. Thirsty and hungry da?"

"Y-yes. Yes please."

He left briefly and came back, still smiling, with some warm beef stew and warm tea.

"You are so k-kind Russia. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Da?"

"Will you...hold me? You were so warm earlier." She asked embarrassed yet wanting the handsome man to hold her.

"I've never been asked that before. This is nice. I'd love to keep you warm. Here."

He ripped off the blankets and wrapped her in them and held her on her lap.

"I must do something to repay you Russia for your kindness."

"Nyet, I am happy cuddling with you. Why were you out there anyways?"

Her eyes got foggy with tears and she turned her head away making him frown and say,

"Who hurt you?"

"My father. He took me on a train there and took me out of the train to beat and burn me. And he left me out there to die."

"I'm going to murder your father da?" Russia said with a smile.

"No! You can't! I'll have no one!"

"You'll have me though."

"But I'm a guest here!"

"Nyet. You're a permanent resident. And I'll let you stay here in the summer and go to my older syestra Ukraine in the winter where it is slightly warmer."

"I want to stay here. If you're OK with that Russia."

"Da. Let me see where that bastard hit you and burned you."

"N-no. I'm OK." She pulled down her shirt more to cover the burns on her hips.

"Let me see. Or I'll rip your shirt off." He was still smiling.

"F-fine." She looked away again, ashamed of what happened while pulling up her shirt.

There were scars, bruises the size of hands and burns from cigarettes. The big handsome man grimaced and said,

"Like me, you have been through many battles. Our wounds and scars will heal together da?"

"Da."

"Let me get some medical supplies to treat you." He said starting to get up from the bed.

"No! I mean...don't leave me Russia."

He grinned and yelled something in Russian in which a timid man came up with a brief case with a red cross on it.

"Spasibo Lithuania. Now let's get you cleaned up. If you don't mind you'll have to uh," Russia blushed, "take off your shirt. I'm sorry."

Violet giggled and said, "Don't worry. I understand."

"Da. Now this will sting a bit. Squeeze my hand if you want." She gripped his hand and squeezed tightly when he cleaned her cuts and burns.

"OW! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"Maybe this will help." He said as he kissed her lightly on her now rosey pink lips.

"Da." Was all she could manage after that sweet vodka tasting kiss.

"Da. Now let's bandage you up." He yelled for the same timid Lithuania while finishing her bandages and the man showed up with a sweater that clearly belonged to a woman.

"Spasibo. Here is a sweater from my syestra Ukraine. It should fit you nicely. She grew out of it when she got her colossal knockers." He chuckled and helped slip the sweater on her not trying to touch her inappropriately at all.

"'Spasibo' means 'thank you' and 'da' means 'yes' right?"

"Da. Good! You are learning. Ya tehbya lyublu."

"What does that mean."

"I love you."


End file.
